Vérité et mensonges
by RyanTyler2294
Summary: This is my story Truth and Lies translated by "All is Ever Dark.:


**Translated by "All is Ever Dark"**

« Je pense que Yukio me trompe », confessa Kise alors qu'il parlait avec Aomine, Kuroko, Momoi, et Kagami.  
« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Kuroko.  
« J-J'ai trouvé du fond de teint dans sa chambre l'autre jour. Quand je lui en ai parlé, il a dit que c'était à sa mère. Je sais avec certitude que ce fond de teint n'était pas de la couleur de celui de sa mère. »  
Aomine haussa un sourcil, « Es-tu sûr que ce n'était celui de sa m'man. »  
« Certain. », dit Kise.  
« As-tu essayé de lui parler », demanda Momoi, « Je ne veux pas dire juste demander pour le maquillage, mais plutôt lui expliquer tes doutes sur ça. Rien de bon ne peut sortir de spéculations. »  
« Je suis d'accord avec Momoi, » approuva Kuroko. Kagami hocha la tête.  
« Kasamatsu n'est pas le genre de personne à prendre les accusations à la légère.  
Aomine roula des yeux, « Si vous ne pouvez pas bien communiquer alors peut-être que vous ne devriez pas être ensemble. C'est aussi simple que ça. »  
Kise baissa le regard sur ses mains. Il avait eu le sentiment quand il avait voulu sortir avec Kasamatsu, que les choses ne dureraient pas. Il lui avait demandé de sortir avec lui quand même, et avait été surpris du rougissement qui était apparu sur les joues du garçon plus âgé, et du plaisir avec lequel il avait dit oui. Il y avait un grand changement dans la personnalité de Kasamatsu à chaque fois qu'ils étaient seuls. Il était beaucoup plus gentil qu'il ne le laissait paraître.  
Les cinq premiers mois avaient été bien. Le sexe était bon. Il avait été le premier à avoir fait son capitaine à la casserole. Il pouvait toujours vivement se rappeler à quoi avait ressemblé Kasamatsu et les sons qu'il avait fait lors de la première fois qu'ils avaient fait l'amour.  
Ce n'était pas le premier incident. Kise songeait à quelque chose qui c'était passé plusieurs jours auparavant ? Il avait trouvé du maquillage et des barrettes dans la chambre de Kasamatsu. Il avait tenu sa langue jusqu'à il y a trois jours. Kasamatsu lui dit que ce n'était rien ; que sa mère venait lui parler lorsqu'elle était prête à partir travailler et avait tendance à laisser des choses sans importance derrière elle. Kise avait accepté la réponse lorsqu'elle avait été dite, mais maintenant qu'il y repensait…  
« Vous avez raison, » décida t-il, « Je vais lui parler dès maintenant ! »  
« Bonne chance », l'acclama Momoi. (ndt : je trouve Momoi un peu conne, là, je sais pas pourquoi…)  
« Si il te trompe, appelle-moi juste », Aomine sourit, « Je prendrai soin de lui. »  
Lorsque Kise atteignit la maison de Kasamatsu, le soleil commençait à se coucher. Il croisa la mère de Kasamatsu, en train de sortir pour dîner. Ce fut elle qui le laissa entrer et lui dit que Kasamatsu était actuellement en haut, dans sa chambre.  
Kise monta les escaliers jusqu'à la chambre de Kasamatsu. La porte était fermée. Kise soupira et frappa.  
« Qui », provint la vois de Kasamatsu à travers la porte.  
« C'est Ryota. »  
« Attends. » Il entendit le son de beaucoup de mouvements. Kise sourit, sachant que Kasamtsu détestait qu'il soit là quand sa chambre était en désordre et était probablement en train de pousser tout ses trucs sous le lit.  
Quand son petit ami ouvrit finalement la porte, il portait un des sweats que Kise avait laissé dans sa chambre il y a un moment et un pantalon de jogging. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille et son visage semblait être légèrement transpirant. Presque comme s'il était…  
« Étais-tu au milieu de quelque chose, » le taquine Kise, sachant que Kasamatsu n'aimait pas parler des ses habitudes de masturbation.  
« Q-quoi, non. Pourquoi es-tu là ? Quelque chose est arrivé? » Il ouvrit sa porte plus largement et l'invita à entrer.  
« Rien de mauvais, je voulais juste te parler. » expliqua Kise. Il devait amener le sujet gentiment. S'il ne le faisait pas, Kasamatsu se fermerait complètement.  
« A propos de ? » Kasamatsu se rassit sur son lit.  
« Le truc du maquillage ; je sais que tu as dit que c'était à ta mère, mais ça me dérange. »  
« Pourquoi. »  
Kasamatsu semblait-il nerveux ?  
« Eh bien… C'est juste… » Avant qu'il n'ait pu finir sa phrase il remarqua quelque chose dépasser de sous le lit. Ça ressemblait à…  
Les yeux de Kasamatsu suivirent le regard de Kise, et s'agrandirent. Kise attrapa et remonta l'objet.  
« Une jupe… » Kise pouvait difficilement se sortir du choc dans lequel il était. Donc il ne nettoyait pas sa chambre, il cachait les preuves. Kise laissa tomber le vêtement et commença à partir.  
« Ryota attends… » Kasamatsu sauta du lit et attrapa le bras de son petit ami.  
« N'utilises pas mon prénom toi, bâtard infidèle ! » cracha Kise.  
« Je ne te trompe pas, je te jure. »  
« Alors pourquoi il y a-t-il un jupe dans ta chambre. Le maquillage était une chose, mais ça… Il n'y a pas moyen que tu me dises que c'est celle de ta 'mère'. »  
« Ryota… Ce n'est vraiment pas ce que cela semble être ! »  
« Alors qu »est-ce que c'est ? » Kise se retourna, tentant de garder son calme. Normalement, c'était le boulot de Kasamatsu, mais là tout de suite, c'était Kise qui était en colère.  
Kasamatsu semblait prêt à pleurer, « Peux-tu s'il te plaît juste me faire confiance. » Il était suppliant.  
« Non. Je pars, ne t'embêtes pas à m'appeler plus tard.  
« Attends, » les larmes pouvaient être entendues, bouillonnant sur les lèvres de Kasamatsu, « Je… »  
Kise se tourna vers lui, son regard le jugeant.  
« Je me travestis », dit Kasamatsu, pleurant réellement. Son corps était tremblant des émotions contenues.  
Kise roula les yeux de dégoût, « Il n'y a pas moyen que je crois une excuse aussi merdique que ça. »  
Kasamatsu continua de pleurer alors qu'il enlevait le sweat, révélant une blouse blanche à bouttons. Le pantalon partit ensuite pour montrer une simple jupe noire qui tombait en peu au-dessous de la moitié de la cuisse. Ses chaussettes couvraient ses jambes jusqu'aux genoux.  
Les yeux de Kise s'agrandirent tandis que Kasamatsu continuait à crier, « Oh, bébé… » Il se rapprocha.  
« Je ne voulais pas te le dire parce que je ne savais pas comment tu allais réagir » laissa échapper Kasamatsu dans un petit sanglot.  
Kise l'étreignit, rapprochant encore plus le garçon pleurant, se sentant coupable d'être la cause de ça.  
« Je suis vraiment désolé, je pensais… »  
« Tout va bien, » Kasamatsu renifla et se calma, « Tu ne savais pas. J'aurais suspecté la même chose. »  
« M'en veux tu si je te demande pourquoi tu préparé ainsi, mais tes cheveux sont… »  
« J'ai enlevé mon maquillage avant d'ouvrir la porte et décoiffé mes cheveux en passant le sweat. »  
Kise avait oublié que Kasamatsu avait une salle de bain rattachée à sa chambre.  
« Tu es joli. » dit Kise. Kasamatsu rayonna pour une courte seconde avant de tenter de retourner à une expression neutre.  
« Merci », dit-il timidement, avant de bouger pour remettre son sweat et son jogging.  
« Ne le fais pas, » l'arrêta Kise, « ça te va vraiment bien. »  
Kasamatsu se troubla un instant avant de laisser retomber le sweat sur le sol. Il s'assit sur le lit, croisant ses jambes au niveau des genoux dans une attitude modeste.  
« Est-ce que ta mère sait ? » demanda Kise. Il avait besoin de savoir quand il pouvait et ne pouvait pas le mentionner.  
« Non, seulement toi. » dit Kasamatsu.  
« Une dernière chose ? Ne t'énerve pas mais… Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu te considères comme une femme ou… »  
« Non, j'aime juste… me travestir ». Kasamtsu rougit à nouveau.  
Kise s'assit à côté de lui, embrassant le haut de sa tête, « Je suis désolé de t'avoir crié dessus. »  
« J'ai déjà dit que c'était bon. Je sais à quoi ça ressemblait. »

Kise l'embrassa gentiment. Heureux de la manière dont l'autre lui répondit. Ils se séparèrent et Kasamatsu l'étreignit.  
Kise l'embrassa à nouveau, le poussant à s'allonger sur le lit. Il descendit pour lécher et embrasser son cou. Il défit les boutons de la blouse, toujours en descendant. Le garçon plus âgé gémit et se tordit sous lui, tentant avec enthousiasme d'enlever ses propres vêtemnts, commençant par les chaussettes.  
« Garde-les », Kise le poussa vers le bas.  
« Je ne vais pas m'habiller comme ça pour toi à chaque fois que nous aurons du sexe. » dit d'une voix neutre Kasamatsu.  
Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, ajoutant leurs langues au mélange, tentant désespérément d'exprimer leur sentiment l'un envers l'autre. Kise enleva sa chemise pour que leurs peaux puissent être en contact. Le dos de Yukio se cambra au-dessus du lit, procédant ainsi pour qu'ils soient plus proches encore. Les mains de Kise se glissèrent sous la jupe pour sentir la douce peau des cuisses de son amant avant de remonter. Il fut quelque part surpris de trouver une culotte.  
Kise sourit d'un amusement dissimulé. Kasamatsu fronça les sourcils comme s'il lui disait de la fermer. Kise décida de s'amuser en massant le renflement avec ses mains, portant plus d'attention au haut du tissu, jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne mouillé. Une fois qu'il put dire que Kasamatsu était devenu impatient, il enleva le sous-vêtement.  
Il débatit sur enlever ou non la jupe. Il avait le sentiment que Kasamatsu serait réellement énervé s'il la ruinait, mais en même temps, ce serait vraiment sexy s'il pouvait le prendre de cette manière. Au final, il fit glisser la jupe vers le bas, l'enlevant, mais laissa les chaussettes.  
Kasamatsu le poussa vers le bas après un baiser assoiffé. Son corps entier tremblait d'anticipation. Il voulait ça. Il voulait que Kise le prenne de la manière dont il était. Kise perçut cela et ne perdit pas de temps à préparer le plus petit garçon. Ce ne fut pas long avant qu'il ne se soit lubrifié lui-même et aie glissé à l'intérieur.  
Kasamatsu laissa échapper un cri lorsqu'il fut complètement entré. Il n'était jamais totalement préparé à la taille de Kise. Sa tête retomba en arrière et il tenta de se détendre.  
Kise commença un lent rythme, comme il le faisait toujours, sachant que ça prendrait quelque minute au plus âgé pour s'habituer à la sensation d'être remplis. Ce ne fut pas long avant que Kasamatsu ne supplie pour plus et ne veuille qu'il aille plus fort et plus vite. Bras et jambes vinrent s'enrouler d'eux-mêmes autour du corps de Kise.  
« Ryota », murmura t-il, incapable de former aucune autre pensée cohérente. Entre Kise entrant et ressortant de lui son propre membre pressé et frotté entre leurs deux corps chauds, c'était impossible de rester cohérent.  
« Yukio ». Kise avait son visage contre le cou de Kasamatsu. Avoir l'étroitesse de Kasamatsu autour de lui commençait à être trop. Ses mouvements devenaient erratiques alors que son corps approchait de la rupture.  
Assez curieusement, ils vinrent en même temps, s'agrippant l'un à l'autre alors qu'ils retombaient sur le lit.  
Kasamatsu retint Kise sur lui, n'étant pas certain que ce soit pour avoir de la chaleur ou de l'intimité. Cependant, Kise roula, de manière à ce qu'ils soient côte à côte. Il sourit au plus petit adolescent. Ils étaient toujours torse contre torse. Leurs jambes s'entremêlaient, la peau douce de Kise frottant contre la douce matière des chaussettes de Kasamatsu.  
Ils somnolaient un peu à ce moment.  
« Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter. » dit Yukio en sentant son amant.  
« Je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas grave. Je suis juste heureux d'avoir eu tort. » Il l'embrassa.  
FIN.


End file.
